neretvafandomcom-20200213-history
Una River
Una is a river in Bosnia and Herzegovina and Croatia. The river has a total length of 212 km and watershed area of 9368 km2. Geography Course The Una spring, also known as Vrelo Une, is located at the north-eastern slopes of the Stražbenica mountain in Croatia. After 4 km the river reaches Bosnia and Herzegovina at the confluence with the Krka River for the first time. From here the Una river form a natural border between Croatia and Bosnia for the next 8,5 km until reaches rail bridge 1,5 km before Bosnian town of Martin Brod. From rail bridge the Una enters Bosnia completely and flows through towns and villages of Martin Brod and Kulen Vakuf for 21 km, before reach border between two countries for the second time, 9 km downstream town of Kulen Vakuf, and from there forms a border for the next 20 km, all the way to another rail bridge between villages Malo Seoce and Užljebić. Here the Una enters Bosnia completely for the second time, and near Ripač it winds more north-westwards, entering Bihać, and turning north to Bosanska Krupa and Bosanska Otoka. Near the villages of Dobretin and Javornik (Croatia) and after 85 km of flowing through Bosnia the Una regain its character of border line between Bosnia and Herzegovina and Croatia for the third and final time, maintaining that status for the rest of its course until confluenc with Sava. At this stage the Una passes by Bosnian towns of Bosanski Novi (Novi Grad), Bosanska Kostajnica, Bosanska Dubica, and Croatian towns of Dvor, Hrvatska Kostajnica, Hrvatska Dubica. It spills into the Sava River near small town of Jasenovac. Hydrography The Una is a right tributary of the Sava River and the main tributaries are the Unac River, the Sana River, the Klokot River and the Krušnica River. The hydrological parameters of Una are regularly monitored in Croatia at Hrvatska Kostajnica. Flora and fauna Over 170 types of medicinal herbs grow by the Una River; a rare plant called Campanula unensis, the "Una bluebell", was named after the Una river's bright turquoise and green colors. 28 kinds of fish live in this river and the biggest of which is the huchen (mladica, scientific name: Hucho hucho). Regatta There is also an annual event held on the river, the "International Una Regatta", where people would go down the river in boats and kayaks from Kulen Vakuf, with excursion to Vrelo Une in Croatia, with the climax in Bihać. The Regata is a sort of celebration for the river itself, rather than a boat race. Una National Park Una National Park is established 2006 around the Upper Una River and Unac River. It's a Bosnia and Herzegovina’s most recently established National Park, of only three existing in the country so far. The main purpose of the park is to protect unspoiled Una and Unac rivers which runs through it. Protection zone of the National Park stretches on the western side from the source of the Krka River and its course to the confluence with the Una on the state border of Bosnia and Herzegovina with Croatia from where park border follows the Una and state border to the town of Martin Brod and confluence with the Unac. On the eastern side border of the park goes from the entrance of the Unac River into its canyon, few kilometers downstream from town of Drvar, and follows the Unac and its canyon all the way to the confluence with the Una in town of Martin Brod. From there park border follows the Una on the right and state border between Bosnia and Herzegovina and Croatia on the left, until it reach a small town of Ripač, few kilometers upstream from town of Bihać. The Una’s stunning waterfalls and white water rapids highlight the park. The most famous waterfalls are those at Martin Brod, where the popular "International Una Regatta" kayaking competition begins, and Štrbački Buk further downstream. Throughout the park, visitors can enjoy prime conditions for rafting, fishing, cycling, hiking, and camping. Jumping from the city bridges in Bihać and Bosanska Krupa is also popular. Una National Park is also noted for its biodiversity, with 30 fish species, 130 bird species, and other animals, including lynx, fox, wolf, bear and chamois. Area of the park has rich cultural-historic heritage and numerous archaeological sites, many dating from the prehistoric period. Among the historical treasures of the region are the Roman fort Milančeva Kula, Rmanj monastery, many medieval fortresses like Oštrovica medieval fortres above Kulen Vakuf and the Ostrožac Castle, to name just a few. Proximity to Plješivica mountain virgin forest, which stretches between Bosnia and Herzegovina and Croatia, and Croatia’s Plitvice Lakes National Park makes Una National Park a top destination for visitors. More importantly, all of the facts about these two National Parks, their proximity, natural, cultural and historical richness, brings out the possibility and makes viable idea of joint management and promotion Gallery > Image:Una,Kastele.JPG|A waterfall on Una - Kastelski Buk. Image:Una, Strbacki Buk.jpg|Štrbački Buk is a waterfall on the Una river located between Bihać and Donji Lapac. Image:Una,Bihac 2004.JPG|River Una near Bihać.Image:Una,Bihac.jpg|River Una in Bihać. Image:Una Unica Est.jpg|River Una near Bihać. Image:Una Beton, Bihac.jpg|Una floating toward Bihac center. References External links *Photo Album/Gallery o Smaragdna Dolina * Green Visions article about Una Category:Rivers of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Geography of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:National parks of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Protected areas of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Environment of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Conservation in Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Visitor attractions in Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Tourism in Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Sava basin Category:Rivers of Croatia Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina–Croatia border Category:International rivers of Europe